


Tears Dry On Their Own (The Happily Ever After Remix)

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Jean Moreau - Freeform, M/M, M/M/M, Mentions of Rape, Polyamory, Raven!Kevin, Raven!Neil, Torture, Torture a la Riko, Violence, Wymack is a hero in every universe, all around bad vibes for a while, i almost cried writing this ok?, i just want my boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Not many people get excited to hear that their flight has been cancelled. Then again, most people don’t live with an exy obsessed, sadistic asshole who controls their every move. This cancelled flight? It’s a miracle. A goddamn gift from the universe.





	Tears Dry On Their Own (The Happily Ever After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumuinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuinc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tears Dry on their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903067) by [mumuinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuinc/pseuds/mumuinc). 



> I want to start by saying this is one of the longest fics I’ve ever written in one go. This was an awesome experience for me and I hope you guys like it! I did slightly break one if the rules in that I altered the relationship a bit. In the original version of this story Kevin and Neil were sort of a thing and Neil and Jean were also sort of a thing. When I first read through the fic I really wanted the three of them to be in a relationship, so here we are. Please let me know what you think!

Not many people get excited to hear that their flight has been cancelled. Then again, most people don’t live with an exy obsessed, sadistic asshole who controls their every move. This cancelled flight? It’s a miracle. A goddamn gift from the universe. 

 

Jean has to make an effort to keep from grinning like a mad man on the drive to the hotel. Kevin is tapping furiously at his phone, probably attempting to consol Riko, and Nathaniel is passed out in the back seat. 

 

See, they were supposed to be recruiting a new goalie for the Ravens but after Neil’s comments about their potential new teammate being “a complete waste of time” (yelled at said potential teammate, of course) they were headed home empty handed.

 

The hotel room is more than spacious enough for the three of them. The king bed will be a challenge if Kevin and Neil decide to keep their bickering up all night, but Jean is not going to let them ruin his night. They unpack the necessities and Jean announces that he is going to take a bath. Kevin scoffs and turns on the tv to look for a sports station. Neil gathers his headphones and goes for a run. 

 

Jean runs hot water until it fills the tub and adds body wash to create bubbles. He settles into the water and sighs as his muscles relax one by one. His skin is surprisingly not too bruised up this week, but he still hisses as water hits a cut on his shoulder. That one is taking its sweet time healing. 

 

After a while Jean is nodding off and he wakes to Neil’s naked body settling on top of his and splashing water onto the floor. 

 

“Neil, you are making a mess.”

 

“Oh, shut it Moreau.” 

 

They sit in silence for a moment, bodies pressed pleasantly together. Jean decides he likes the feeling of his partner’s weight on top of him. It makes him feel safe. He runs his hand through Neil’s hair, letting the soft strands slide between his fingers and enjoying the soft hum of approval he gets in return. 

 

“Are you done pestering Kevin? Or am I going to have to listen to you two all night?” Neil scoffs at the questions and stands causing water to drip all over Jean. He pulls Jean up and releases the plug so that the tub will drain. After a few moments, he starts the shower up and begins soaping both of their bodies. 

 

“Kevin is the one with the problem. I was simply defending myself.” Jean pinches Neil’s ass at the blatant lie but lets out a laugh. 

 

“Of course you were. Such a sweet, defenseless angel.” Jean spins them so that Neil is directly under the shower head and rinses the soap from Neil’s hair. The smaller man beams up at him and Jean can’t resist dropping a soft kiss on Neil’s mouth. Neil deepens the kiss and cups Jean’s ass, kneading the firm muscles and leaving a sharp slap on the left cheek.

 

Neil is the first to pull away. He reaches up to finish washing Jean’s hair and then turns the water off. 

 

“Shall we go cheer him up then?” Jean agrees and they towel off before joining Kevin in the main room. He’s still sulking, mouth drawn into a pout and eyes glued to the tv even though Jean is pretty sure he isn’t really watching. Neil drops his towel and climbs across the bed and into Kevin’s lap. The taller man grunts in annoyance. 

 

“Nathaniel, don’t leave your wet towel on the floor.” Neil just pulls Kevin in for a kiss. Jean stands in the bathroom doorway, content to watch for the moment. He’s always loved the differences between his two boys. Kevin is tall and pale, his beauty quiet and soft. Neil is the complete opposite, short and wild and the human embodiment of a firecracker. Watching the two of them together sends a spark straight to Jean’s groin and makes him feel giddy as though this were the first time all over again. 

 

Lost in his admiration, Jean jumps when he hears Neil calling his name. He looks up to find both men staring at him with twin looks of amusement. 

 

“Just going to stand there and watch all night?” 

 

“You say that like I wouldn’t enjoy it,” Jean drops his towel and moves toward the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms from his bag on the way, “but I think I will be participating tonight. You two are simply too sinful to pass up.” Kevin grins and pats the bed next to him invitingly.

 

Jean climbs onto the bed and situates himself behind Neil. They watch him, confused, until he coaxes Neil onto his hands and knees and pushes his head toward Kevin’s lap. Neil gets the idea and begins mouthing at Kevin’s semi-hard cock. Meanwhile, Jean busies himself with lubing up his fingers and teasing Neil’s entrance. 

 

He takes his time preparing Neil. Mostly because the boy deserves to be worshipped in every way imaginable. But also because Jean loves to tease him. His frustrated grunts make Jean smile fondly and place soft kisses along his spine. Neil shouldn’t be surprised, he’s been known to tease both Kevin and Jean quite a bit. 

 

When Neil’s hole stretches easily around three of Jean’s fingers, he removes them slowly and situates himself next to Kevin against the headboard. Kevin is flushed and panting while Neil bobs prettily on his cock. Jean reaches up to pull Kevin into a kiss, loving the way he moans into Jean’s mouth. He tugs at Kevin’s nipples, rolling them in his fingers and pinching until it’s almost too painful. Kevin trembles with pleasure, his body shaky and twitching as he nears his release. 

 

Neil sneaks a finger between Kevin’s spread legs and teases at his hole and Kevin comes with a gasp. His entire body tenses and he whines into Jean’s mouth as Neil sucks him through it, swallowing every last drop. Kevin eventually pulls Neil off of his cock, his hands shaky, and kisses him roughly before letting his own head drop to Jean’s shoulder while he attempts to catch his breath.

 

Jean grabs Neil’s wrist and pulls him onto his lap. After sliding on a condom and slicking himself up they both gasp when Neil begins to lower himself onto Jean's cock. He’s hot and slick and his body clings to Jean like a glove, prompting another groan from them both. When he bottoms out Neil takes a deep breath and pauses. His hands tremble where they rest on Jean’s shoulders. 

 

Kevin moves so that he is kneeling behind Neil and begins kissing softly along his neck, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin there. He strokes Neil’s spine encouragingly and reaches down to feel where they are joined. Jean moans at the touch and struggles to keep his hips from bucking uncontrollably into Neil’s body. Kevin leans over Neil's shoulder to pull Jean into a kiss, drawing a gasp from the boy between them.

 

Neil begins to rock in Jean's lap at an angle that puts his prostate under constant attack. Jean's cock drags teasingly over the tight bundle of nerves on each downstroke and Neil moans uncontrollably, half mad with pleasure. 

 

“Oh fuck, Jean. I'm so close. Oh shit!” Neil's thighs have begun to shake and he slides down one final time, throwing himself over the edge. Pleasure sparks along Jean’s spine as Neil's hole milks his cock during his climax and he follows Neil into orgasmic bliss. 

 

Afterward, they simply lie on the bed in a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs. Jean eventually gets up to retrieve a towel and wipes them all down before they move under the blankets. As he drifts off to sleep, Jean feels a hand grab his and a soft sigh echoes through the room as their fingers tangle. 

 

\----

 

Their return to Evermore goes as well as can be expected. Riko greets them with a slap to Neil’s face and a snarled expression of his disappointment. It could have been worse, Jean reminds Neil as they turn in for bed that night. Neil grumbles his agreement and burrows into his mattress. The real blow was to Neil’s pride. It’s no secret that he despises Riko and the embarrassment of being slapped in front of the entire team hurt worse than the actual strike.  

 

When they wake things are back to normal. They eat, sleep, practice, and repeat. Everyone does well during their workouts and scrimmages and for a short while, Riko is relatively calm. Soon his attention is firmly focused on the US Court and Jean and Neil are able to relax, even if it's only minutely. 

 

Just before the start of the fall semester, things take a turn for the absolute worse. The ERC seems to think that Riko is holding Kevin back, keeping him from his full potential. They want the Master to prove that Kevin is as good as they think he is. That he can hold his own. 

 

Riko spends hours torturing them that night. Neil’s screams echo through the room as Jean is forced to watch. Screams turn to whimpers and soon Neil can only gasp at the pain coursing through him. Jean remains stoic, knowing that it will only get worse if Riko finds out how much it hurts Jean to watch. He won’t be spared, soon Riko will grow bored and switch to Jean, but Neil always bears the worst of it. 

 

By the end of it, Neil is a trembling, bloody heap on the floor. Jean drags himself across the cold concrete to where Neil lies and shakes him gently. He moans in pain and Jean lets out a relieved sigh. At least he’s semi-conscious. The tears begin to fall just as Kevin bursts into the room and at the sight of Kevin’s red, puffy eyes, sobs wrack Jean’s body. 

 

“Jean I-” Kevin chokes on a sob and falls to the floor before Neil. He gathers the smaller boy into his arms and checks for a pulse. When he finds that Neil is still breathing, he strokes his hair gently while whispering to him. Jean sags into the wall, his entire body screaming in agony and he wishes he’d been lucky enough to pass out.

 

\----

 

Jean is a nervous mess the night of the winter banquet. Kevin and Riko are set to face off soon and even though he knows how slim the chances are, Jean prays to God that Kevin loses. He eventually joins Neil in the locker room where he paces nervously around the rows of lockers. 

 

“He won’t lose. You know he-” Neil’s words are cut off by Riko’s racquet colliding with his face. Jean watches as blood spurts from Neil’s nose and the boy crumples to the floor. 

 

Kevin won. 

 

“Where is he?!” Riko advances toward him and Jean finds himself pleading. 

 

“I don’t know, Riko. Please! I don’t know!” Riko’s fist crashes into his nose and Jean drops to the floor only to have feet collide with his ribs. Jean tries to remain still, hoping the onslaught will end before something breaks. Riko huffs out an insult, stops, and strides out of the locker room to find Kevin. 

 

Neil’s voice somehow finds him over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. 

 

“Jean you have to go. Go find Kevin. Hurry!” 

 

Jean stumbles out of the room and through the dark halls searching for any sign of Kevin or Riko. He finds them in one of the study rooms. Riko has Kevin pinned and is raining punches down on his face. 

 

“Jean, how nice of you to join us. I could use your help teaching dear Kevin a lesson. Come here.” Jean hesitates as Kevin screams obscenities at Riko. Riko grabs Kevin by the hair and shoves him onto the ground. He stretches Kevin’s playing arm out and motions for Jean to come closer. 

 

Jean doesn’t move. 

 

“You will help me or I will punish you and your precious Nathaniel.” Ice floods Jean’s chest and he’s suddenly unable to breathe. “I see the way you both look at him. Oh, the things I will do to him. I could tie him up on the court and let the entire team have a go at him. Would you like that, Jean? Maybe I’ll have someone fuck you while you watch.” Kevin screams again, a worldless, angry cry that pulses in Jean’s ears. 

 

“I-I can’t. I won’t.” Jean backs away. 

 

“Jean don’t!” 

 

Riko slams Kevin’s face into the floor, knocking him unconscious. 

 

“Choose, Jean. Kevin or Nathaniel.” 

 

Jean backs away until he’s pressed against the wall. He can’t breathe. His head is still pounding from his previous injuries and what Riko is asking him to do seems impossible. He drops his gaze to Kevin’s unconscious body and the answer is suddenly very clear. 

 

“No.” 

 

For a moment Riko looks shocked, maybe even a little scared, and he stares at Jean as though he’s a completely different person. 

 

“Wrong answer.” 

 

Riko lifts his foot and brings it down on Kevin’s hand. Hard. Jean flinches and lets out a horrified cry. The pain drags Kevin back to consciousness and he’s screaming before his eyes are even open. Kevin looks at his hand, his fingers mangled and bleeding, and looks up at Jean. Riko brings his foot down once more, drawing another cry from both Kevin and Jean. 

 

“You fucking monster!” Jean reacts purely on instinct, lunging toward Riko, and slaps him across the face. The room falls silent. For once, Jean feels no fear as he stares Riko down. He’s almost calm as Riko grabs him by the chin and shakes his head. 

 

“You will regret that. Let’s go find Nathaniel, shall we?” Riko grabs Jean by the hair and drags him out of the room. 

 

Kevin’s angry shouts follow them into the hall but they do nothing to slow Riko down. He drags Jean through the halls in search of Neil. 

 

They find him still in the locker room. His face has begun to bruise already and at the sight, guilt flares hot inside of Jean. 

 

_ What have I done? _

 

“Thanks to your boyfriend here, you are both going to get reacquainted with the team on a very personal level. We’ll see if you survive this time.” 

 

Riko shoves Jean into the room and locks the door behind him as he leaves. Jean rushes to Neil’s side and instantly begins checking him for broken bones. His hands shake as they pass over Neil’s face again and again. 

 

“Jean? Jean! Stop it. What happened?” 

 

Sobs wrack through Jean as he attempts to explain what Riko did. Neil’s eyes flare with rage when Jean tells him about Kevin’s hand. 

 

“That fucking bastard. Jean, you did the right thing. You could never have done that to Kevin.” 

 

“Neil, he’s going to kill us. I-I hit him. After he broken Kevin’s hand, I slapped him.” Neil gasps but quickly schools his features into a mask of bravery . 

 

“We’ll be okay. Listen to me! We’ve survived this far. We’ll make it through this. I promise.” Jean wants to believe him, he really does. He drops a soft kiss onto Neil’s forehead and settles onto the bench next to him. Jean tries to focus on keeping his breaths even. 

 

There’s nothing for them to do now except wait. 

 

\----

 

When Riko comes for them, Jean finds that same calmness falling over him. Neil’s right, they’ve come this far, all they have to do is get through the night. Riko says nothing, a haunted smile contorting his face, as he grabs Jean by his shirt collar and pulls him from the room. Neil yells and follows behind them but Marco, a backliner twice his size, grabs him in the hall and pins him against the wall. 

 

Jean allows himself to be dragged through Evermore, not bothering to waste his energy, and onto the court. The doors are open and a few of their teammates are waiting on the polished wooden floor. 

 

The most disturbing thing about Riko’s sadistic tendencies is how easily they infect those around him. His lackeys, Armand and Trey, picked up on Riko’s habits early on and seem to genuinely enjoy carrying out his punishments for him. There are four other guys standing around who look as though this will be less of a chore and more of a reward. Armand grabs him by the arm and hauls him close. 

 

“Sounds like you’ve forgotten how things work around here, Jean.” He lets Jean go only to strike him across the face and send him sprawling to the floor. Hitting the wooden slats hurts a lot more without his gear on. “We’re gonna have some fun reminding you though.” 

 

Two more figures join the group and Jean looks up to see Marco holding Neil in place. The boy is gagged and his hands are bound behind his back but Jean can see the rage in his eyes and he still attempts to shout at Riko. 

 

Riko looks around and calmly addresses everyone but Neil and Jean. 

 

“Well, you boys know what to do. I think I’ll watch from up there.” 

He gestures to the VIP boxes high above them and turns to leave the court. When the doors click shut behind him, Jean’s stomach drops. Neil’s angry, muffled shouts are the last thing he hears before a strike to the back of the head brings a wave of darkness over him. 

 

\----

 

When Jean wakes, he is back in his bed and every part of him is screaming in agony. Flashes of the night before hit him like a freight train and barely manages to lean over to the trash can before he vomits. 

 

He remembers the bright court lights shining down on them as the team had their way with him, over and over again. He remembers the things he did of his own free will, when they told him if he was good they wouldn’t hurt Neil. He remembers Neil’s screams when they finally untied him and took him too. Again and again. 

 

He wishes he couldn’t remember. 

 

Jean pushes up from his mattress and surveys the room, finding Neil sleeping on his own bed. He frowns when he realizes they are the only two occupants. Surely Kevin would have come by to check on them? The memory of Kevin’s hand comes to him and Jean nearly vomits again. He stumbles out of bed, ignoring the pain the sears through his lowers half, over to Neil and shakes the boy gently. 

 

“Neil? Neil! Wake up.” The boy mumbles incoherently but his eyes flutter open and slowly focus on Jean.

 

“Wha? Jean? What’s wrong?” 

 

“Where is Kevin? Have you seen him?” Neil’s gaze hardens and he looks away from Jean. 

 

“He’s gone. He left us here. He just...left.” Jean can hear the heartbreak in Neil’s voice. It hits Jean like a punch in the gut. 

 

_ How could he just leave us? _

 

“Kevin knows Riko better than any of us. If he left, he must have a really good reason. He would never just abandon us, Neil. You know that, right?” 

 

Jean scoots onto the bed and pulls Neil close. Neil’s lip wobbles slightly and Jean can see the tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I’m going to get us out of here. I promise.”

 

“We have to Jean. We have to get out of here. He’ll kill us if we don’t.” 

 

“I know. We’ll figure it out. I think I have a plan.” 

 

After Neil falls back asleep, Jean digs under his bed in search of the cellphone Kevin slipped him at the banquet. This moment right here is exactly why he’d gotten it. Jean scrolls through unknown contacts until he gets to the one labelled “Renee” and begins typing. 

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Believe it or not, Wymack used to be able to be able to sleep through the night without someone pounding on his door at four in the morning. Those days, it seems, are long gone. He stumbles to the door in his pyjama pants and opens it to reveal two boys, one barely holding the other up.  _ Nathaniel Wesninski and Jean Moreau _ his brain supplies out of nowhere. Wymack stands in the doorway staring like an idiot for a few moments while his brain finishes coming online. 

 

They are both in terrible shape. Nathaniel’s face is bruised and cut open in a few places. The boy’s legs don’t seem to be working very well, thus the reason he is leaning heavily on Jean. As for Jean, he looks like he bore the brunt of the beatings. His left eye is puffy and Wymack would out money on it having been swollen shut just hours ago. There are dark circles under both eyes and a long cut along his right cheekbone. His lower lip is busted and the skin of his cheeks look red and tender like he’s been slapped more than a few times. Bruises in the shape of hands litter his neck and there appears to be a bootprint on the exposed skin on his collar. Every breath the boy takes looks painful and Wymack feels anger swell in his chest. The worst of it though, Wymack realizes belatedly, is the crooked bend of his fingers. His right hand doesn’t look too bad but the fingers on his left should definitely  _ not _ be bent like that.

 

“Is Kevin here?” The question startles him. Of all the things to be worried about, why is Kevin’s presence the most important? Wymack moves to collect Nathaniel and Jean stumbles back, drawing a pained moan from the smaller boy. “Is he here or not?” 

 

“Why does that matter? You know what? Nevermind. Yes, he is. Now, will you please come in and stop bleeding on my doormat?” 

 

Jean’s entire body visibly relaxes and he allows Wymack to carry Nathaniel inside. He follows blindly, trudging into the apartment. He looks like he might pass out at any moment. Wymack settles them on the couch, ignoring more questions about Kevin’s whereabouts, and once they both seem well enough to leave them alone he grabs his phone and calls Abby. 

 

Next, after checking on the boys again, he goes to the spare bedroom and wakes Kevin. He’s been on painkillers for his hand and getting him to open his eyes is quite the task. Wymack ignores his confused mumbling and helps him dress before ushering him into the living room. Abby has arrived and is standing as close to the couch as Jean will let her. The boy is standing, albeit very shakily, in a protective stance over a sleeping Nathaniel.

 

“We need to see Kevin. Please, just let me see him.” Jean’s voice is heartbreaking. He sounds like he’s given up hope. Like a man asking for his dying wish. It is then that Wymack realizes exactly what the relationship between the three of them must be. 

 

“Jean?” Kevin hears Jean’s voice and he is suddenly wide awake. He pushes Wymack out of the way and rushes over to the couch. His good hand comes up to cradle Jean’s battered face. 

 

“Kevin, I need to get a look at those injuries.” Abby’s voice is gentle and Wymack thanks every possible god there is that she is here. 

 

“We just need a minute Abby. Please?” Kevin looks destroyed and Wymack grabs Abby’s hand, pulling her into the kitchen. At this distance, he can hear frantic apologies and broken sobs. Wymack leans heavily on the counter and focuses on taking deep breaths. Abby rubs his back soothingly and when he turns around, she pulls him into a hug. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay. They are safe now. We are all gonna be okay.” 

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


“Jean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. I just had to leave, I had to get out. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay Kevin. It’s okay, sweetheart. We are here now, we got out.” Jean holds Kevin close despite the pain in his ribs and stinging cuts on his face. He could die now and he would die happy. They are all together and they are safe. 

 

“Neil? is he okay? What happened? I will kill Riko, whatever he did I will fucking kill him.” Jean has never seen Kevin so angry and he hopes that one day he makes good on his threat against Riko. That bastard deserves to die slowly. 

 

“We’ll be fine. Nothing we haven’t seen before.” Jean doesn’t want to think about what happened. Not now. Maybe one day he’ll be able to face his past, but not today. “Go get your nurse will you? Someone should check on Neil.” 

 

Kevin hurries into the kitchen. Having been kept at bay for so long, exhaustion crashes over Jean. His next memory is being woken up by Abby. She works on his face first, cleaning and bandaging the cuts and making sure his eyes aren’t damaged. Next up are his ribs which are definitely bruised but luckily not broken. His fingers hurt the most and Abby has to reposition them before she can wrap and splint them. Jean grinds his teeth through the pain and hope the tears in his eyes aren’t noticeable. Neil is awake and resting on the opposite end of the couch in Kevin’s lap. His hair is wet and he looks freshly showered. Jean wonders how long he was out. Neil’s ankle is wrapped and his face looks much better. 

 

“Hey there.” Kevin leaves Neil on the couch and closes the distance between them. He runs a hand through Jean’s hair and kisses his brow. “Wanna take a shower? I’ll wash your back.” Jean chuckles, wincing slightly, and when Kevin’s features contort in shock he laughs even harder. “I didn't mean it like that at all, Jean. I would never-” 

 

“Relax, Day. I know what you meant. Will you wash my front too?” Jean waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Kevin flicks him on the ear. 

 

“Come on then you little shit.” 

 

Jean refuses to be carried to the bathroom, despite all of Kevin’s arguments, and after a few close calls, they eventually make it down the hall. He opts for a bath, unsure if he can stand for a long period of time, and Kevin agrees. Kevin kneels on the floor and washes Jean’s body gently, trying not to stare at the hand-shaped bruises on his hips and thighs. Jean relaxes into the warm water, sighing as Kevin washes his hair. 

 

“Neil told me what happened.” Jean lets his eyes slip shut and takes a deep breath in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. Kevin runs his fingers gently down the side of his face. “Jean I-”

 

“Maybe we don’t talk about it?” Jean’s accent is thick. His chest is tight with the effort of holding back tears. “One day, maybe. Not now.” 

 

“You protected him.” 

 

“He didn’t deserve to suffer for our mistakes. Not like that.” 

 

“Neither did you, Jean.” 

 

“I chose to do it and if I had to, I would do it all again. He is worth it. You both are.” Kevin breaks down at that. He cries aloud, heart-wrenching sobs, and Jean sits up so that he can hold him through it. He strokes Kevin’s hair and whispers to him softly in French. When Kevin’s breathing returns to normal, Jean wipes the tears from his cheeks and kisses him softly. “I love you, mon cher.” 

 

“I love you, Jean. I will never stop.” 

 

Jean lets Kevin dry him off and dress him in what must be Wymack’s old sweatpants. They return to the livingroom to find Neil sleeping, snoring softly, on the couch. Sunlight is just starting to stream softly through the blinds and Jean feels a bone-deep exhaustion creep in. 

 

“You should get some sleep.” Jean nods dumbly and follows Kevin to the spare bedroom. He crawls under the covers and waits for Kevin to join him so that they can cuddle. Jean burrows into Kevin’s warm embrace and sleeps soundly for the first time in years. 


End file.
